


pending...

by overandout (smokesque)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (well sort of), Angst, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Texting, look neal is basically canon at this point just let us have this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokesque/pseuds/overandout
Summary: the stars out here look a lot like your freckles. they’re beautiful and scattered and if they were closer i would kiss every single one.(alternatively; archives from hunk's phone during the roughest moments of being a defender of the universe)





	pending...

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a small and crappy thing i put together to fill the neal-shaped gap in my life while i work on a longer AU. neal's character is courtesy of our klance discord server (who will get proper mentions on my actually decent fic, but until then you know who you are).
> 
> to learn more about neal, check out:  
> \- [The Beginning](https://fllorona.tumblr.com/post/163218772325/we-are-a-mess-and-neal-is-real-keithcats) (commemorated by amb)  
> \- [des's headcanon post](https://tealance.tumblr.com/post/163261623802/neal-headcanons)  
> \- [bri's edit](http://orbitlance.tumblr.com/post/164121082004/hunks-smile-was-bright-and-it-made-him-weak-it)  
> \- [nik's beautiful art](https://keithcats.tumblr.com/post/163263298876/reposting-neal-with-a-nose-ring-because-someone)  
> \- [bri's amazing heal playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/ofmurphys/playlist/54KSxjHAhqjU3UDh3fo3V0)  
> \- this half-finished [neal and lance playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/smokesque/playlist/6ckahytmnfGFFJDpTzSgv7) i started making  
> \- and coming soon: [neal week](https://neal-week.tumblr.com/)

Fri, 10 Feb, 13:58

hello?

dammit

Pidge said it wouldn’t send but I was still hoping

I miss you

_Pending…_

 

Tues, 14 Feb, 02:17

can’t sleep

if you were here we could cuddle until  
we fell asleep together

I feel so empty without you

is that too cheesy?

who cares

I miss you

_Pending…_

 

Mon, 27 Feb, 19:23

the novelty of the whole space thing  
is really starting to wear off already

I never thought I’d say this but

I would give all of space and time just  
to be back on earth

just for fall leaves and chilly winds  
and sunsets and gardens and rain

and you

I miss you

_Pending…_

 

Wed, 15 Mar, 16:44

we rescued more aliens today

I guess it was pretty cool

and their food was good

but I’m just tired of it all

I mean I love being Hunk: Paladin  
of Voltron, don’t get me wrong

but I kind of wish I was still just  
regular old Hunk sometimes

still

the food IS good

just not as good as Mama’s  
special chocolate cake

I miss human food

I miss you

_Pending…_

 

Fri, 23 Mar, 00:47

do you remember our first date?

I do

mostly because I didn’t know it was a  
date and Lance yelled at me for an hour

but also because it was probably the  
best day of my life

remember when you got ice cream on  
your nose and went cross-eyed trying  
to lick it off?

and you held my hand on the walk  
home

I think I blushed bright enough to light  
candles in the dark

I should take you on more dates when  
we get back

we’ll eat more ice cream too

just because we can

and because

I miss you

_Pending…_

 

Sun, 02 Apr, 11:08

the castle is haunted

I am more and more certain of this  
every day

more on this as it develops

I miss you

_Pending…_

 

Thurs, 13 Apr, 23:59

everything reminds me of you

I think you’d like it out here

it’s like stargazing from the roof  
above the room you share with Lance

except the universe doesn’t disappear  
when I shut my eyes anymore

it’s everywhere and in everything

the whole world is as small and  
insignificant as a grain of sand

sounds like something you would  
say

I just never realised how true it is

I miss you

_Pending…_

 

Tues, 09 May, 12:17

how does a museum sound for  
our next date once I’m home

I’ve seen a bit too much of alien  
history lately

I need something normal

something inherently human

I hope you’ll like that

I miss you

_Pending…_

 

Sat, 20 May, 02:04

I’ve been thinking a lot about  
when we first met

which is weird because I didn’t  
know I remembered it so clearly

but I can picture exactly the way  
you looked clinging to Lance’s  
hand when you guys first moved  
in across the street

I remember the first time Lance  
asked if I wanted to play at the  
park with you two

I was scared I wouldn’t be able to  
keep up with twins and I’d get left  
behind

but it’s always been the three of us  
against all odds

that’s the way it always should be

but now it’s Lance and me out here

and you all the way back there

how can we be the three musketeers  
if there’s only two of us?

it isn’t right

I miss you

_Pending…_

 

Mon, 29 May, 04:46

remember what I said about the  
castle being haunted?

well get this

I was just heading to the kitchen  
for a late night snack

and the goo machine starts firing  
at me out of nowhere

no other explanation for it

we have ghosts

if I die today, know that I love you

and

I miss you

_Pending…_

 

Wed, 14 Jun, 01:51

the stars out here look a lot like  
your freckles

they’re beautiful and scattered  
and if they were closer I would  
kiss every single one

I miss you

_Pending…_

 

Fri, 23 Jun, 09:27

my new goal is to be home in  
time for your next performance

there’s no telling how many I’ve  
missed already

but I won’t let another one add  
to that list

I love seeing you perform

I don’t care how much the  
universe needs saving

It can wait

I miss you

_Pending…_

 

Sun, 02 Jul, 22:12

will you sing me to sleep next  
time we’re together?

maybe then I wouldn’t spend  
hours lying awake with nothing  
to think about

I miss you

_Pending…_

 

Wed, 19 Jul, 03:32

Lance has been crying a lot  
lately

he’s also been spending a lot of  
time with Keith

I don’t think the two are correlated

but it sucks

he says talking to me makes it  
worse

so he talks to Keith instead I guess

I get that

but I’m his best friend. what good  
am I if he can’t even talk to me?

you, me and him

that’s the way it’s supposed to be

not him and Keith.

and me.

he won’t tell me what’s wrong  
but I know it’s about you

I know because I feel it too

I miss you

_Pending…_

 

Fri, 28 Jul, 15:23

happy birthday Neal

if you can call it a happy one

I baked a cake for you and Lance but  
he wasn’t in the mood

I’m not really in the mood either  
but someone has to eat it

I thought it might make things  
feel more normal

turns out Lance isn’t in the mood  
for normal either

so I’m sorry for eating all your  
birthday cake by myself

I’ll bake you another when we get  
home

if we get home

I’ve been trying to pretend we’re  
definitely coming back but I guess  
I should stop getting my hopes up

anyway have a good birthday

I hope your day sucks less than  
mine

I miss you

_Pending…_

 

Sat, 05 Aug, 20:48

you remember those lucky socks  
you had when we were six, right?

the blue ones with little duck  
patterns

 and one day we took our socks  
and shoes off to go paddling in  
the stream

and you dropped one of your  
socks and it floated away

and Lance couldn’t catch it even  
though he waded all the way into  
the deepest part of the stream  
and all his clothes got wet

you cried all the way home and I  
thought your parents were going  
to hate me because it was my idea  
to go paddling in the first place

but Lance tried to take the blame

and then you felt bad so YOU  
tried to take the blame

and we all ended up laughing  
instead of crying

but we never did get your lucky  
sock back

we went to a space mall today and  
I found a pair of socks identical to  
your lucky pair

with the ducks and all

of all the alien souvenirs we’ve found  
so far, these socks are my favourite

just looking at them reminds me of  
you

I miss you

_Pending…_

 

Tues, 15 Aug, 05:24

space is so much vaster than I ever  
thought

it is so wide and unknown

and

it all comes back to you

you are the certain of the universe,  
the source of all things great and  
small

you are gravity and oxygen and  
freshwater

it all comes back to you

I’ll always come back to you

I miss you

_Pending…_

 

Thurs, 31 Aug, 13:41

WE’RE COMING HOME

I don’t know how long until we  
get there

but we’re on our way

I can’t wait to see you

obviously I have to go see Mama  
and Mom first but

I’m going to hug you so tightly  
you have no idea

I miss you

_Pending…_

 

Mon, 18 Sept, 12:20

come over right now.

I’m on my way

I missed you

_Delivered_

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr @ [sharpworkeith](https://sharpworkeith.tumblr.com/) and i'd probably love to talk to you about anything


End file.
